The Pit
by use2b2t2
Summary: Story Driven by Silversun. Severus binds himself to the Dark Lord as a young wizrard


JK Rowlings own the Harry Potter world and I make no monies from this. I have been a fan of Silversun for a while and I do not own the lyrics or the great song The Pit. It appeals to me in Severus Snape acceptance of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The awesome song belongs to Silverspun only.

Severus Snape visited Hogsmeade on his last visit before graduation. He walked eying the alley warily unless the despised Marauders made his one last visit regrettable.

An older blonde hared wizard approached and he pulled out his wand in defense.

"Put your wand away Severus Snape for I heard great things from you. Deeply seated in the Dark Arts are we?"

_I'm marching through the branches in a fit of wanderlust_

_To see you in a black hole reaching out for something just_

_Silhouettes of neighbors dancing in disgust_

_I'm sure you recognize my noise and you heard about the Pit_

_Been told to be afraid of everything that lives within_

_But it's much worse where you are_

_So will you go for it?_

_I have a feeling you might_

_Feeling you might_

Severus did not pull his wand back. "What do you want of me? " Young voice snarling out.

Lucius looked to the young gangly man with greasy dark black lank hair and chuckled.

"I am Lord Malfoy, esteemed alumni of the House of Slytherin and I think you may be worthy."

_Somebody somewhere will clean out your wounds_

_With dirty fingers_

_We'll bury the lie_

_Somebody somewhere_

_Will clean out your wounds_

_We'll bury the lie_

_Bury the lie_

Lord Malfoy watched the young man in tattered robes show interest but guarded. "How do you propose that?"

"Cautious, untrusting and full of ange Severus Snape." Lucius murmured. "You'll fit in perfectly. May I have a moment of your time as I do not have my wand and yours is pointed at me?"

Severus eyed the man dressed in fine robes not putting away his wand. "I've heard of you. You are a member of the Board of Governors. What do you want of me?"

"I want to take you to greatness Severus Snape." Lucius murmured.

_Now we tumble down a hill to a fire with a crowd_

_The flicker becomes thicker as we bottom out_

_The residents don't even notice the sudden shouts_

_When your eyes can adjust and you see what's in view_

_Discolored and distempered smiles that seen you_

_Do you realize we were all once like you?_

_I have a feeling you might_

_Feeling you might_

_Somebody somewhere_

_Will clean out your wounds_

_With dirty fingers_

_We'll bury the lie_

_Somebody somewhere_

_Will clean out your wounds_

_We'll bury the lie_

_Bury the lie_

Lucius looked to the young man sensing distrust and anger. Oh yes he would be a perfect candidate for the Dark Lord.

"Put down your wand Severus Snape and let me escort you to my Manor where we can talk in private. I promise after you hear my words you will have all that you ever wanted in our association." Lucius murmured.

The young man looked to the finely dressed wizard sullenly. "I am a student and cannot go past Hogsmeade."

Lucius chuckled. "I can take you away and have you back before the carriages leave." Holding out his hand and waited. Severus put away his wand curious of what a Lorded family wanted of him and held out his hand.

"Well decided Severus Snape." Lucius murmured and Apparated them away.

Arriving at his library he went to the liquor cabinent and poured a hefty helping of Firewhiskey and held it out to the boy.

"Come now Severus. You are distrusting and you need it to listen to what I present." Lucius encouraged.

Severus took the drink and sipped it, feeling the fiery liquid slide down his throat, a pleasing warmth spreading throughout his body at his first drink of Firewhiskey.

"Finnish the drink and we can talk." Lucius commanded tossing back his own drink.

He watched the young wizard finish his drink and stood waiting, empty glass in hand.

Lucius placed his glass down. "I've heard great things about you Severus. Well seated in the Dark Arts and I heard of how the Mudblood treated you. But all is not lost Severus for you can pay back those that torment you. There is a wizard that will rescue us all from hated Mudbloods and those arrogant that associate with them. I've heard the stories concerning you and you are much abused."

"What of it?" Severus snarled out. "I'll be away in a month's time and never have to face them again!"

"Indeed Severus Snape. I heard of your passion for potions and I want you to meet the greatest wizard of all time. Just meet with him and despite what you decide I will provide you the finest apprenticeship in potions. That is what you desire is it not? That and payback to James Potter and his gang?"

_No, no_

_No one comes_

_No one goes_

_No, no_

_No one comes_

_No one goes_

_Recognize my noise and you heard about the Pit_

_Been told to be afraid of everything that comes within_

_We can talk about it later_

_But I think you've given in_

_We can talk about it later_

_But I think you've given in_

_I had a feeling you might_

_Bury the lie_

_Oh, oh_

Severus met with the Dark Lord and his sweet words moved him especially the last.

Voldemort looked to the young wizard that Lucius sponsored. A perfect man for what he needed and spoke of his plans, Weavening his charm and watch the young man fall down and bowed.

"I promise you perfect service My Lord!" Severus gasped out.

Voldemort stood up from his chair and grabbed the young wizard's pale left arm and pushed his wand to it, watching the young man fall unconscious as the tattoo of a snake and skull appeared on the boy's arm.

Voldemort observed the man. "Take him back Lucius. You have found a perfect Knight for my service.'

Lucius gathered up Severus and nodded to Voldemort before Apparating away.


End file.
